Battle of the Sexes
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Gin and Rukia are camp consulers and this year is the 40th annual Prank Wars...Let the games begin...Classic Lemony Story, LEMONS in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** I just got back from camping with Nin-Ni Chan...I hate the wilderness.

**Awesome: **Come on, it couldn't have been that bad.

**Lemony:** Well it wasn't all bad, Nin-Ni invited her boyfriend and his cute friend. We shared a tent.

**Wicked&Awesome:** *smirks*

**Lemony:** what?...NOTHING HAPPENED. 

Synpopsis(Written by Nin-Ni Chan): Gin and Rukia are camp consulers, and this week is the camps annuel Prank Wars, let the games begin…Classic Lemony Stores.

Ah, summer at camp LWA. Children learn about the wilderness and participate in fun activies with their fellow campers...

"This is bullshit." Rukia thought rolling out of bed. She looked around the log cabin she had called home for the past month. There are a lot of sucky summer jobs out there, but this was by far the worst. She was trapped in the mountains with a bunch of ten year old brats at sleep-away camp. Well, Rukia didn't think the campers were brats, its just that she didn't care for this kind of enviroment. She perferred this compared to spending the summer with her Nii-sama. 

She got dressed solemnly as she waited for the other female consulers to wake up. Rukia was one of four female consulers that included, Orihime Inoue, Soifon, and Isane Kotetsu. Once they stirred, they stirred they made their way to the Mess Hall for breakfast.  
The crowded cabin with wooden tables and chairs smelled of pinewood and small children. Rukia watched as some of the kids gathered in the breakfast line. Rukia smiled to herself, she liked the kids so maybe her job wasn't so bad. Her smile faltered when she noticed Gin staring at her with a leering grin.

Gin was also a camp consuler and all arounf jerk. Rukia barely said two words to him and he thought it necessary to tease her at every turn. Often saying her confused her for one of the campers because she was so short. Being as patient as she is, Rukia only wanted to keep the peace, so she bit her tongue. She could have dressed Gin down at any given time, but she always had to be the 'bigger person' and ignore him. 

However she was in no mood to deal with Gin's teasing today. 

Just then Head Consuler Yammamoto went to stage and stood at the podium.  
"Attention please," he boomed, the children quieted down and listened intently.

"This week we will be having our 40th anual Prank Wars. This year, it will be boys vs girls. Have fun and play safe. The winner will get a trip to the lake, the loser will stay behind and clean the cabins...in their underwear. The winner will be anounced at the end of the week, happy pranking." With that, Yammamoto left the podium abd the Mess Hall erupted with chatter. Rukia took a seat at the consulers table staring idly at her breakfast. She thought about what Yammamoto said. Prank Wars? What the hell? Who encourages devious behavior? Obviously LWA camp. Just then Gin sat next to her.  
"So are you excited for Prank Wars?" He purred, Rukia shook her head no.

"No, its silly." Rukia replied glaring at him. Gin's smile stretched.

"Silly? Its fun, and as consulers we have to participate," Gin paused at that moment. " I look forward to seeing you clean the cabins in you underwear."

Rukia's eye twitched. His words processed in her brain.

Error, does not compute.

Once the sparks in her head clicked, she realized that sounded a lot like a challenge...

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rukia asked her voice raising.

"I'm saying the boys are gonna win Prank Wars." Gin said matter-of-factly as she didn't understand. Suddenly the consulers table got into a heated arguement. After a few minutes of snide comments and insulying each others mother Gin stood up.

"Alright let's make a bet. The loser has to be the winners slave...for a month." Gin said sticking out his hand to shake on it. Rukia, heated by his dare, took his hand ans squeezed it.

Let the games begin.

**Lemony:** I'm serious, nothing happened!

**Wicked:** Sure it didn't Lemony.

**Awesome:** it doesn't matter, I'll ask Nin-Ni and I'm sure she'll tell.

**Lemony:** There's nothing to tell. Oh yeah...REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony: **I'm really tired today, and IDK why. But I had fun writing this chapter

**Awesome:** So let the Prank Wars begin.

**Wicked:** hooorrraaayyy

The girls wasted no time plotting their first prank. It had to be something good to show they guys they weren't fucking around. Girls get catty and competitive when people underestimate them. What makes the female species more cunning is that they use the element of surprise. Rukia was the first to come up with a brilliant prank.

It was evil.

It was devious.

And it was going to hit'em where it hurts.

Soifon was in charge of monitoring the boy's activity to make sure they weren't planning anything. Orihime worked along side Rukia to put the plan into action. Isane had to convince the camp nurse, Retsu Unohana, to let them borrow some necessary items. The girls all smirked as they looked at the objects of their plan. They snickered, they knew the guys where gonna hate it, but it be worth it to see the looks on their faces. Rukia was especially proud of herself for coming up with such an evil plan.

The next day the consolers where responsible for taking the campers for a hike. About fifteen minutes into walking the kids complained that they were hungry. Soifon took off her backpack and went about handing out brownies to the kids. She waited for the perfect moment to unzip another compartment to give the guys their 'special' brownies. Gin was on his guard and was skeptical at first but he noticed all the girls where eating their brownies so he gave them benefit of the doubt and bit into his.

Big mistake.

The hike went on without a hitch, but Gin felt really weird. He stomach was grumbling and he had to go to the bathroom.

Really badly. He noticed the other male consolers, Renji, Izuru, and Ikkaku were cringing and holding their stomachs. Then he looked at the girls who were giggling amongst themselves. He got the sinking feeling they had just been pranked...

The hike seemed as if it dragged on forever with Gin having to clench his butt cheeks. Once they returned to camp all the guys made a mad dash to the bathrooms practically fighting and tripping over themselves trying to get a stale. They hear each other groaning as stomachs cramped.

Then they all took a huge dump.

Gin sighed with relaxation; he looked for the toilet paper but found that there was none. He called over the stales to see if anyone else had any, they didn't have any either. Gin knew this had something to do with the girls...

Back in their cabins the girls all laughed aloud at the boys discomfort. Unohana was amongst them sharing the laugh.

"Thanks again for giving us the x-lax, Nurse Unohana," Rukia laughed, Unohana shrugged.

"It was nothing really." She giggled, she enjoyed seeing the girls being very mischievous, most of the time the female population of camp was reluctant to participate in Prank Wars, but this group looked very promising.

"It wasn't hard to put it in the boys brownies!" Orihme giggled

"And thanks for stealing all the toilet paper from the boys bathroom!" Isane cackled, Unohana lost her reserved demeanor and laughed aloud.

"I can just imagine their faces!" Soifon giggled, Rukia scrunched up her face like she was taking a shit. The entire cabin erupted with laughter.

Just then there was a very loud knock at the door. Rukia opened it and who should be standing there but a very pissed off Gin.

"I bet you think that was funny don't you?" Gin sneered, Rukia looked at him with innocent eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rukia giggled, Gin scowled.

"And the toilet paper! Whose idea was that?" Gin hollered, Rukia was turning red trying to keep from laughing. Meanwhile the rest of the girls where snickering.

"We had to send Ikkaku out to gather leaves!" Gin ranted, at that moment the entire cabin lost it. Rukia could only imagine Gin having to wipe his ass with leaves!

Oh she would kill for pictures.

"This...isn't...over." Gin seethed thru gritted teeth as he scratched his ass furiously.

"I think Ikkaku may have gotten poison ivy for you guys." Unohana giggled, Gin's face fell.

That was brilliant. Just friggin' brillant! So not only where his insides on fire from tainted brownies, his ass was itching from poison ivy. Rukia and the girls would pay dearly from this infraction…

Gin stormed away from the cabin, seething. You don't mess with a man's bowels then laugh about it. They'd get the girls back, he'd make sure of it.

This means war.

**Lemony:** Yay! Girls drew first blood! *does happy dance*

**Awesome:** That's fucked up, they put x-lax in their brownies,

**Wicked:** It's absolutely devious, I'll be more careful when I eat brownies next tim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** I LIKE BATMAN!

**Awesome: **She just got done playning Batman Arkham Asylum the video game.

**Wicked:** I thought it fun to, it was dark and violent.

**Awesome: **whatever,

Rukia and the rest of the girls all had a good laugh about the whole brownie thing. The poor guys where shittin' for days. Gin took such time on the throne to contemplate revenge. Then he got an idea...

He informed the guys about his plan and they all gave him an evil smirked, they liked his idea...

Oh the girls where gonna pay...

The rest of the day Rukia didn't see eye nor hair of Gin, she began to watch her back for possible pranks. Soon she got a little a paranoid. After a few hours of monitoring the campers she began to relax and began to suspect Gin wasn't going to do anything.

"I sure showed him." Rukia thought with a triumphant chuckle. As she made her way to her cabin to turn in for the night.

The sun crept behind the horizon and the campers began turning in for bed. Rukia stretched and yawned as she curled up in bed, Orihime was right above her in the bunk bed, and Soifon and Isane were already asleep in their bunks. Yes tonight they would get a good sleep. Little did they know, they where in for a rude awakening...

The next morning Rukia unconsciously slid out of bed, she was half asleep when she felt something slither over her feet. She glanced down and nearly had a stroke.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Gin turned over in bunk with a satisfaction, the girls must have seen his little surprise…

"GIN I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Is what came thru the open window, Gin got up and looked at his comrades they were all smirking, the smirks turned into hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile, in the girls cabin they were call crammed in a corner huddled behind one another, they had been standing on the stop bunks fearing for their lives. Their cabin was infested with snake! Hissing, slithering, SNAKES! Not spiders, not bears, but motherfucking SNAKES!"

"HELP!" Soifon screamed at the top of her lungs, Head Consoler Yammamoto burst thru the door and the snakes slithered out the open door. Yammoto looked at the frighten girls and laughed,

"The boys must have done it," He giggled as he closed the door.

In the Mess Hall, the guys where all trying to hold in their laughter. The watched the girls walk in trembling with fear and anger. Rukia and the rest of the girls sat at the consolers table, they all sat silently glaring at the boys. They all snickered at the looks they were giving them.

"Did you girls enjoy your sssssssleep?" Gin hissed like a snake causing Orihime to jump.

"Yeah, you girls need your ressssssssst." Renji giggled,

"Did you enjoy your little suprissssssse?" Izuru laughed,

Sofion shot up and glared at all them.

"YOU ASSSSSSHOLES!" She shouted, she then realized half the campers in the Mess Hall had heard her and where 'oooohhhing' like little kids do.

"Now you have to put a dollar in the swear jar!" Gin mocked, Yammamoto heard this and agreed. "It is the camp rule." The old man agreed.

"Fuck!" She seethed,

"That's two dollars," Renji teased,

"Dammit!" Soifon cursed,

"That's three dollars," Izuru cracked, Soifon was on the verge of cursing again when Rukia clamped a hand over her mouth and forced her back down.

"We'll get them back Soifon, I'll make sure of it." Rukia promised her. The laxative brownies where good, but putting snakes in their cabin as they slept was just mean. Well, girls can be meaner…

**Lemony:** DUN, DUN, DUUUUUHHHHHH

**Awesome:** Ok, that was unnecessary.

**Wicked:** Hhahahahaha I've heard of snakes on a plane but never snakes in a cabin! That was a good one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** Again, I'm really tired today. Need some rest.

**Awesome:** Your tired? I stayed up all night playing Call of Duty trying to beat peoples high scores.

**Wicked:** I had nightmares and still slept like a baby.

**Lemony:** A big goth baby.

**Wicked:** I'M NOT GOTHIC!

Rukia left the Mess Hall fuming! The boys had some nerve to put live snakes in their cabin...and then mock them!

In the words of Awesome, its on like Donkey Kong!

Rukia's mind was turning trying to come up with ways to reap her revenge...but what was worse than live snakes? That was the nagging question that proded her brain. What could she do to get the guys back, and get them good?

Hmm...nothing immediately came to mind as she wandered the camp ground thinking to herself.

"What's the one thing a guy can't live without?" Rukia wondered, the only thing all guys have in common was their cock and that was about it. Rukia could pay some campers to run up and hit them in the nuts.

No, that be too dangerous and could cause serious harm. And besides if anyone was gonna get hit in their sack it'd be Gin and she'd be the one hitting him. She contiued to puzzle as she went back to the girls cabin. Soifon, Isane, and Orihime looked at her with expectant eyes. They hoped she had come up with something, because they had nothing. Rukia sat at her bunk thinking...thinking...thinking...

Then an idea hit her like 300 Ip sumo wrestler...

"I got it!"

Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, the guys sat amongst themselves conversating.

"I can only imagine Soifon's face when she saw the snakes," Renji laughed,

"It was probably priceless, it was smart to put the snakes in their cabin." Ikkaku chimed in

"How did you catch the snakes?" Izuru asked, Gin smirked.

"It wasn't hard I just had to- wait, whose watching our cabin?" Gin asked suddenly, the men exchanged looks and bolted out the Mess Hall to their sleeping quarters. Gin burst thru the door of the cabin and looked aound for anything that may be out of place. Once he was done looking over everything he went about looking for booby-traps. Nothing to be found, once again.

Gin sighed, he was getting all worked up over nothing. The girls apparently had tried to pull any kind of tricks. The men were cautious about turning in for bed, but after a few moments of staring at the ceiling they all went to sleep.

And snored as only men do.

Renji snorted and rolled onto his stomach. He groaned when pressure was added onto his nightly hard-on. He climbed out his bunk and walked over to the dresser. He rumaged thru the top draw searching for his...er...private literature. Once he didn't feel anything, Renji tossed the clothes out the dresser and ran his hands around the empty drawer. He got a sinking feeling in the pir on his stomach...

"Gin! Wake up!" Renji shouted at the silver-haired man, Gin stirred from his sleep and looked at a crazed Renji.

"What?" Gin yawned, Renij pointed at his horribly tented pajamas. Gin glanced down, then glared at him.

"Sorry Renji, I like girls. Maybe you should wake Izuru." Gin said, Renji rolled his eyes.

"No! They took em!" Renji said,

"Took what?" Ikkaku yawned scratcing his head, Izuru had been awaken by the comotion as well.

"They took our magazines! My PlayBoys are gone!" Renji cried,

"What?" Gin said in disbelief as he leapt from the bed over to the dresser. Gin had torn open each drawer with no dirty magazines in sight.

"Those little bitches..."Gin seethed thu gritted teeth.

And now here they where, trapped on a mountain, without their porn magazines.

They. Would. Die!

The girls had stooped so low as to take the one thing they couldn't live without. What were they suppose to jack-off to? The darkness? Gin vowed revenge.

"What are we gonna do? I need those in the morning..." Izuru said worriedly, Gin racked his brain for solutions but nothing came to mind. He, too, needed those magazines for when he...uh...woke up in the middle of night with some...er...complications.

Izuru ran over to the draw and searched for his pilfered magazines.

"My Blonde Beauties are gone!" He cried weakly looking at the empty drawers.

"My Jugs calender, they took that too! How am I suppose to live without Ms. July?" Ikkaku stammered angrily. They got everything! From Gin's PlayBoy to Renji's Pin-up posters.

Gone.

All the nude women playing with other, gone.

Poof.

"I need my babies..." Renji said blinking back tears, Gin grasped him by his shirt and shook him.

"Look," Gin said shaking the redhead, "we will NOT give them the satisfation!"

Renji looked at him as if he were crazy, "how am I suppose to sleep with this!" He said motioning to his erection, Gin rolled his eyes.

"Sleep on your stomach." He commanded, he glanced behind him to see Izuru waving a white t-shirt tied to a stick out the window.

"Girls, we surrender!" He called before Gin clasped a hand over his mouth and pulled him back into the cabin.

"We will not surrender." Gin said to his commarades, Ikkaku sputtered as he tried to process those words.

"Gin, think about this rashionally. They have our porn. This. Must. End." Ikkaku reasoned, Gin shook his head. He was hellbent on winning now, the girls had crossed a major line. A line you can't uncross. Nobody steals a mans porn and gets away with it...

The next day the consulers had to supervise a waterballon fight. The sun was scortching and Head Consuler Yammamoto thought the kids deserved some fun. Gin was working with Ikkaku filling up ballons, he would be sure to hit every single female consuler he saw.

With Rukia going first. He filled up more ballons and gave them to Ikkaku who cared them out of the Mess Hall kitchen. He stood by the sink as he plotted his revenge. His plotting didn't last long when he heard someone approach. Thinking it was Ikkaku, he turned only to see Rukia clad a lilac bikini. Gin froze as his eyes lingered on the tiny woman.

"Oh, hi Gin I didn't know you were in here." Rukia said brushing past him to get to the fridge.

"What are you doing?" Gin said clearing his throat, Rukia grinned at him.

He was very uncomfortable. Good. That was the plan Rukia had all along, steal their porn and then make them horny. Oh they where gonna suffer...

"Yammamoto asked if I could get the kids some ice cream, its really hot outside..." Rukia purred,

"Its hot in here," Gin thought licking his lips. Rukia looked eatable in that damn bikini. Gin wondered what she looked like out of it...

Rukia noticed Gin's trunks where tented, her little plan was working.

Time to take it up a notch.

Rukia began scooping ice cream into small bowls, the mint-chocolate chip ice cream gave Rukia an idea

"Gin, I think this ice cream has gone bad..." she said like a porn star, Gin stopped filling up ballons and turned to her. His erection was so large it could have knocked her over if it hit her. He was trying his hardest to ignor Rukia but somehow he just couldn't. When she began scooping ice cream he began to steal glances at her, letting his eyes rest on her creamy clevage.

"Gone bad?" Gin repeated as he appraoched the counter,

"Yeah, taste it," Rukia purred as she scooped some ice cream on her fingers and offered it to Gin.

Against his better conscience, Gin licked the digit clean and then stared at Rukia.

"It taste fine..." he murmured with Rukia's finger aginst his lips. He on the verge of turning Rukia over the counter when Ikkaku ran in.

"Gin! We got a problem," Ikkaku sai ignoring Rukia, Gin and Ikkaky bolted from the kitchen leaving Rukia there with a smirk on her face.

When Gin and Ikkaku got outside the mess hall, Gin froze. He saw Isane teasing Izuru by playing with a water ballon in her hands. His attention turned tp Renji who was carrying Orihime on his back with her massive chest on the back of his head. Then he looked at Soifon who was running with her chest out lingeringly in front of Ikkaku. All the women where wearing binikis and being silly while playing in the water. Droplets of moisture rolled down their bodies as the teased their respective counter parts. Each male consuler haed an aching hard on. Gin had figured out this was their means to torture them, those sneaky underhanded women...

Later that day, the male consulers found no relief for their erections. They tried everything, reading, playing with the campers, doing chores, but nothing seemed to take their minds off the half-naked female consulers frolicking in the water. Gin scowled as he rolled over in his bed. He didn't hear the usual snoring, that meant everyone was awake in their cabin. They couldn't sleep because of their stubborn manhoods.

Gin looked at the top of the bunk and scowled, he had to think of way to get the girls back AND get their porn...one way or another the girls where in for it...

**Lemony:** Wow, they stole the guys dirty magazines…and then teased them. That's sounds like something I would do.

**Awesome:** That is something you would do.

**Lemony:** teach is own

**Wicked:** I'm still mad about that Gothic comment.

**Awesome:** No one cares, REVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

Lemony: Ugh still tired...need sleep...

Awesome: Groggy...need RedBull...

Wicked: lethargic...need something to do...

Gin decieded the best course of action would be to hit the girls where it hurts. The only thing was, he couldn't figure out where the hell that was! For days on end he went over things in his mind, the girls had snubbed them and he wanted satisfation. But how to get it...

Rukia, on the other hand, was enjoying Gin's confusion. She had an ego-high like no other because of how she stumped Gin and the guys. She smirked at the dirty looks they gave her and the rest of the girls. As of now, guys and gals weren't on speaking terms. Yammamoto was concerned that the Prank Wars had gotten out of hand, but he wasn't going to get involved he knew the wars would end only one way...

Gin had been stalking the camp grounds searching for campers who were out after curfew, tonight he only managed to catch a few. He sighed as he continued around the grounds, he stopped when he saw something moving in the shadows...

A small figure was moving incredibly fast in the darkness, Gin squinted his eyes more to see if he could make out who it was. He thought it might be camper trying to avoid being caught.

Oh joy.

Gin jogged and caught up with the mysterious figure, he snagged a hand around their forearm and pulled them to him. Once he got a look at who he was holding, he smirked.

"Rukia." He stated simply, Rukia turned to him and scowled. What, was he stalking her now?

"What Gin?" Rukia sniped, Gin released her arm and took a step back.

"My, we aren't very friendly." Gin teased, Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out.

"No, I'm not friendly to you. Now get lost." Rukia commanded as she turned on her heel and continued walking. Gin quirked an eyebrow.

Where the did the hell did she get off talking to him like that? Gin felt a slight tightening in his loins, he had to admit to himself her feiryness turned him on. He was curious about what she was doing walking around the camp site so late at night.

So he followed her.

"And where are you going?" Gin asked catching up to her, Rukia scoffed.

"Back to my cabin, where else would I be going?" Rukia responded her tone like venom. Someone has quite the little attitude...

"Just asking." Gin said defensively, Rukia didn't respond. Instead she walked faster. Gin noticed something had hit the ground as Rukia was walking, he slyly picked it up and placed it in his pocket. He and Rukia continued to walk in silence until they reached her cabin, Gin didn't even bother to say goodbye. Rukia slammed the door to her cabin and all was silent.

Gin reached into his pocket and pulled out a white bottle. He shook it and heard something rattling...like...pills? Gin twisted the cap off and poured the contents of the bottle in his hand.

Yup, his palm was filled with little white pills.

Gin placed the pills back in the bottle and high-tailed it back to his cabin. Upon arival he quietly examined the pills. He smiled an awful evil smile when he saw what it was.

A full bottle of Midol.

No wonder Rukia was acting like a little bitch! She was on her period.

Oh this was to much!

This was exactly the bargaining chip Gin needed! If he had to go without his porn and a hard-on, then Rukia would go without Midol and have cramps up the ying-yang!

Gin chuckled, that chuckle turned to a laugh, and that laugh turned to a menacing cackle. Sense Rukia had him by the balls, Gin had her by mother nature...

Things are lookin' up.

*The Next Day*

Rukia groaned and hugged her stomach as another cramp ripped thru her. She hated being a girl during these times. Girls get cramps, bleeding, headaches and bunch of other bullshit and what do guys get.

Nightly edmissions. But Rukia would take cumming in her sleep over this shit! She groaned once more as she felt as if hooks were ripping thru her stomach. Her head hurt, she was nausious, and wanted her damn pills! She searched the camp grounds checking to see if she had lost them, the pills where nowhere to be found.

Rukia continued to search with her stomach hurting. She hated this. She hated it so much. But, it was part of nature, what can you do? Well, Rukia would take some stupid Midol if she could find it! She began to feel clammy, weak, and lightheaded. Girls don't usually die when they have periods, but hell there was a first time for everything.

Gin watched her search like a lost puppy. At first he thought about giving her the medicine but decieded he'd only do that if Rukia saw things his way. And his way was that of nude women in magazines. He approached Rukia with an evil smile on his face. She hadn't even noticed him walk up because her eyes where glued to the ground.

Gin shook the pill bottle. "Looking for these?" Gin teased, Rukia looked up at him and scowled.

"Give. Me. Those." Rukia growled thru clenched teeth, Gin shook his head no.

Oh boy.

Doesn't Gin not know that hell hath no wrath like a woman on PMS?

Apparently not.

Rukia made a leap for the pills but Gin held them out of reach. She tried again, only to fail.

"Nope. You'll get these back when I get my magazines." Gin said holding the pills above his head. Rukia glared at him with rage in her eyes. She would rip Gin's asshole out if she weren't so weak from the cramps.

"Never..." Rukia seethed doubling over in pain, Gin shook his head.

Her she was in pain, and yet, she still wouldn't give in. Gin had to hand it to her, she was a determined little woman.

"Ok." Gin shrugged he began to walk away when Rukia stopped him.

"Gin! Wait!" Rukia called, Gin stopped and walked back to her. He was ready to hear Rukia say she quit, but instead all the air was torn his lungs.

Rukia had punched him...dead-sqaure in the balls.

Gin bent over and let out an unholy string of obscenities. He held the pills above his head as high as he could reach, oh, Rukia DEFINITLY wasn't gettin' those pills now.

Its not like she tried. Exhaustion had finally gotten to her, and while Gin was clutching his throbbing sack Rukia hobbled back to her cabin. She gave up on trying to get her medicine from Gin and decieded to just get him there and leave it at that. Once she got to her cabin Rukia collasped onto her bed. Her stomach was doing backflips and the rest of her body felt like it was on fire.

But she had smile on her face. Although she didn't get pills, she got the satisfaction of hitting Gin where it really hurts.

Right in his manhood.

Rukia thought about Gin's proposal. Eventaully she fell asleep.

Gin had pushed a MAJOR button this time. Once Rukia had enough stregnth (and enough PMS fueled rage) Gin would wish he had never been born...

Lemony&Wicked&Awesome: *snore*


	6. Chapter 6

Lemony: Sorry for the late update, I've been comatose for the past few days XD.

Wicked: So have we.

Awesome: I think its something in the water...

*sometime later in the week*

The night air howled thru the trees of the forest. Izuru pulled his jacket close to him with a shiver. He never was a fan of the cold. He stood with his back against a tree, he looked up at the moon and sighed. Some people are scared to go to a forest at night, however, Izuru found it to be very relaxing. After a day of chasing around campers and dealing with the guys, this was a means for him to get some peace and quiet. Izuru then heard something rustling nearby, he looked over his shoulder only to see Isane approaching. He greeted her with a gentle kiss. Isane felt herself go weak at the knees and warmth spread thru her, she gazed into Izuru's blue eyes.

"I didn't think you'd make it." Izuru breathed to the silver-haired woman. Isane shrugged.

"Better late than never." Isane purred to the blonde man, Izuru arched an eyebrow. Isane was almost irresistable when she was in her 'naughty' mood. With the full moon out and Isane in the mood, Izuru practically turned into the Wolfman! He had to fight himself though, there was something more important they had to do first. Then maybe, just maybe, he would fuck her stupid. Isane leaned in for another kiss but Izuru backed away.

"Did you forget what we're here for?" Izuru asked trying to control his ragging libido long enough to get this job done. Isane looked at him then remembered what he was talking about. Reaching inside her jacket, she pulled out a stack of magazines. Izuru reached into his pocket and whipped out a bottle of Midol.

"Ok, fair trade. Hopefully we can end this silly war." Isane said swapping the magaziens for the pills.

"And if anybody asks, you didn't get these from me." Izuru reminded her. It was his idea to trade the stolen property, granted he had to sex her silly to get her to agree. After all, everyone is slave to their desire.

Isane nodded. She knew all to well the guys would have Izuru's head and vice-versa for her if the girls found out. They agreed early on that they would play dumb if they were caught. Tehy were both sick of this nonesense, the Prank Wars were suppose to be fun, but now it just got out of hand. As far as they were concerned, their property had been returned. Isane began to walk away when Izuru snagged her by hand.

"Aren't we fogetting something?" Izuru said staring deeply into Isane's eyes, Isane got heated under his chair. She blushed furiously at what Izuru was implying. Without warning Izuru pulled Isane in for a hungry kiss. He gently parted her lips and allowed his tongue to tangle with her's. Izuru let out an involuntary groan as he suckled on her lower lip like it was ripe plum. His hands unconsciously moved to her breasts and began to knead and message the plump, fleshy mounds. Isane arched into his touch, she momentarily forgot they were in the forest.

"Iz-Izuru, w-we can't do this he-here." She gasped half-hearted betwen smoldering kisses. Izuru pulled away with a sly expression.

"We have to seal our deal, Isane..." He heaved, his chest rising and falling. Isane quirked her lips.

"Is that what you call this." She asked the crazed blonde, Izuru nodded furiously.

"To show you that I'm serious..." Izuru growled as he clasped the waist band of Isane's shorts. The silver-haired woman clutched Izuru's shoulders and bit back a maon. Its hard to have a boyfriend whose shorter than you (Lemony: I know from experience), but sometimes it comes in handynb. Izuru undid Isane's shorts and slid them from her waist, leaving her clad in white cotton panties. She shivered against the night air, but her involuntary shudder caused Izuru's cock to twitch with excitment and strained painfully in his shorts. Izuru hooked a finger around the sides of her panties and pulled them off the tall woman. All the while their lips remained locked and their tongues twisted. Izuru grasped one of Isane's long legs and thru it over his shoulder.

Again, having a boyfriend whose shorter than you comes in handy.

"Izuru...w-what are you d-doing?" Isane choked out, Izuru didn't answer instead he too her other leg and placed it on his shoulder. Isane's back was on the tree and she winced as Izuru pushed her up the bark. She realized what he doing. Izuru was lined up perfectly with Isane's aching need. Izuru breathed heavily as he inhaled the aroma of her arousal, she smelled womanly, hot, and her scent drove him wild. Now as for her taste...

Izuru didn't hesitate, his tongue darted around Isane's moistened entranced. Isane let out a squeal. She realized someone might hear them so she clasped a hand over her mouth while her other hand fisted a handful of blonde hair. She made muffled sounds through her hand that only egged Izuru on. He loved it when she tried to stay in control. His tongue made fluent circles around Isane's core, her taste was delight. An essence Izuru indulged in. Izuru showed her no mercy as he nibbled at her tender flesh, catching her most sensitive area between his teeth. Isane arched into his tongue to only have her back scratched by the tree. She didn't care, she welcomed the discomfort. As long as she was with Izuru, she could have been hanging upside down from a helicopter. Isane snapped her eyes shut as pleasure thumped its way from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head. Izuru growled once her sugary essence coated his tongue.

He lapped up every drop like a starving man. Isane was stiff above him as she let out a cry of pleasure. She had removed her hand from her mouth and was biting her lower lip as Izuru let his tongue work her over. Isane clumsily got off Izuru only to find she was standing awkwardly. Well, you'd stand awkwardly too if you had just gotten eaten out while pinned to a tree. Izuru's gaze was heated as he looked at Isane, he licked his lips.

He was good and ready to ravish her.

But as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Izuru had found he gotten an ego-high from bringing Isane to a mild climax. If he could do that with his tongue, imagine what he could do with his cock.

Isane shuddered at the notion.

"Now...we have an agreement." Izuru grunted, Isane nodded completely unable to find words. Izuru was...a beast when he was aroused. Most people don't see that side of the introverted blonde.

Its always the quiet the ones that turn out to be super-freaks.

Isane blamed it on the full moon.

"Okay, we better get back to our cabins," Isane said weakly as she slipped back into her shorts. She picked up her discarded panties and tossed them to Izuru. He caught them but gave her a confused look.

"Keep those as collateral." She purred seductatily letting her tongue run over each word with promise. She began to walk over but glanced over her shoulder and gave Izuru a wink. Izuru shook his head, Isane was something else. But if all went well they wouldn't be the only ones having fun in the forest...

Lemony: I'm sleepy again.

Awesome: You and me both.

Wicked: *snore*

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Lemony: Maybe you guys can help us, we're trying to get Awesome to go out on a date.

Wicked: You never leave the house, Awesome. When is the last time you had a date?

Awesome: I had a date just yesterday!...on XBOX Live...It was wonderful, we blew up some alien space ships, slayed some demons, then we ordered pizza while running from the cops on Grand Theft Auto. It was a wonderful night.

Lemony:...idk how to respond to that...

Wicked: a date on XBOX Live doesn't count!

*the next day*

Rukia awoke with a yawn, the pain in her stomach had subsided. She looked to her calendar and saw that yesterday was the last day of her period.

Oh happy day!

Rukia hooped out of bed with a broad smile feeling like Superwoman because now Gin had nothing on her! She looked to her nightstand and saw her bottle of Midol. Confused, Rukia picked it up ans examined it to be sure. Yup, it was Midol alright. But how it got there was what made Rukia wonder. Hmm...had Gin given up? Just then, the rest of the girls cabin began to stir. Isane was the first to look over at Rukia, she couldn't fight back her smile.

"Is that what I think it is?" Isane asked, Rukia nodded.

"Gin must've returned them to you." Isane insinuated, Rukia scratched her head. Why would someone as hyper-competitive as Gin returned her pills? Wouldn't he have liked to see her suffer like the jack-ass that he was? These, and many other questions, nagged at Rukia's brain. None of this made any sense.

Meanwhile in the guy's cabin, they were all already awake and staring blindly into the top drawer of their dresser. Their magazines had been returned. They all looked like lost puppies. Gin racked his brain trying to figure out why the girls had returned their stuff. Did they give in? Was this another prank? Gin picked up the magazines and examined each of them, all of them were intact. This made no sense...

Later that moring in the Mess Hall, the girls and guys sat at their table with an uneasy silence. Everyone, with the exception of Izuru and Isane, tried to look at everything but the opposite sex. Gin was the first to break the silence.

"Alright what's the deal?" He questioned, Rukia quirked an eyebrow.

"We could ask you the same thing." She replied, Gin looked at her then shoved his finger in his ear and wriggled it as if he didn't hear her correctly.

"Come again?" Gin responded, Rukia scowled at him.

"Some returned my pills this morning." Rukia explained with her eyes narrowed, Gin digested that information then remembered his magazines.

"Someone returned our magazines, any idea who?" Gin said eyeing each of the girls watching carefully for any type of reaction. Isane was as cool as cucumber, Izuru nudged her leg under the table and gave her a small smile. He didn't think Isane would hold up under the pressure. For the most part, she and Izuru avoided eye contact. Gin continued to press for information. Rukia would respond with questions of her own (combined with biting sarcasm). Before anybody knew it, Gin and Rukia were going back and forth like children. Izuru sighed, he hoped they would just take their stuff and forget about it. But noooo, Gin and Rukia were so damn hard-headed!

Gin listened to Rukia rant on and on about how you don't mess with a girl during PMS. How was Gin supposed to know she was going to react like a little hellcat! He was a fucking man! The only thing he knew about the female anatomy was that pussy was good and he should do anything to get it! The little spitfire went into vivid detail about the changes the female body goes through while on her period. Every. Single. Change.

Rukia was so caught up in proving a point she didn't realized she making the guys very uncomfortable. But Gin was an ace when it came to debating.

He began to tell Rukia about the pain of being a man with an erection and having no way to relive yourself. He said it was like having cramps in your cock. And unlike women, men can't pop a pill to get rid of the pain! Gin spared no expense when he got into details, and the girls turned an impossible shade of red at his descriptions.

Finally, they were both blue in the face from their explainations.

Gin was growling in the back of his throat as he eyed Rukia, he blamed her for his ruined bed sheets and horribly tented pants. How was he suppose to explain that to campers who were to young to know what fucking was?

He couldnt , that's how. Most kids just pointed and laughed.

Rukia was huffing as she tried to gather his thoughts, you don't take a girl's Midol. There is NO excuse for that, ok. You just DON'T do it! Women turn into serial killers when on their period, and to make matters worse you steal their only relief! You think Freddy Krugar is scary, take a woman's Midol and she'll show you your worse nightmare. Women will destroy everything on their periods.

Everything?

Everything.

Women WILL DESTROY everything!

The consolers table went back into an uneasy silence, Renji was the first to speak up.

"Um...can someone pass the bacon?"

No one moved out of fear of being struck. The last thing they needed was a drag-out, bare-knuckled fist fight. Gin and Rukia glared at each with fire in their eyes, the table sat in dead silence. For a moment, Izuru and Isane braced themselves just in case one of them would jump over the table at each other. Just then Head Consoler Yammamoto went up on stage and made an announcement to the campers.

"Good morning campers. I will announce the winner of this years Prank Wars."

Awesome: What do you mean it doesn't count?

Wicked: How on earth do you have a date on XBOX Live?

Lemony: Frankly, I don't care. But if you like I love it. And REVIEW me.


	8. Chapter 8

Lemony: Thanks for the positive reviews guys! Lemony loves you!

"And the winner of this year's Prank Wars is...the girls!" Yammamoto exclaimed, the entire Mess Hall was engulfed in applause. Rukia gave Gin a toxic smirk, they won! Boo-ya! In your ass, you silver-haired son of a bitch! Gin was furious, how in the hell had the girls won? Did they bride Yammamoto? This was not fair.

"And in addition, everyone will be going to lake!" Yammamoto continued, the males looked visibly relieved that they didn't have to stay behind and clean the cabins in their underwear. Yammamoto finished the annoucement and the Mess Hall went back to breakfast.

"Ha! We won!" Soifon exclaimed, Ikkaku snorted.

"You cheated." Gin stated. He didn't believe that they really cheated, he just wanted to get a rise out of Rukia.

And it worked.

Rukia visibly swelled at the comment. Cheat? How the HELL did they cheat? Gin was just mad he lost to Rukia and the rest of the girls.

"Your just mad because you lost." Rukia snapped, Gin folded his arms across his chest.

"You're damn skippy." Gin said his words dripping with venom, the fire in their eyes turned into a full blown blaze.

"You're an ass!" Rukia yelled as she stood up, Gin stood with her. The silver-haired man towered over Rukia but that didn't stop her from cussing him out in front of everyone. Gin retaliated with swear words of his own. By the time Yammamoto intervened, both of them had to put about a hundred dollars in the swear jar.

"Fuck you Gin!" Rukia snapped, scratch that, make that a hundred and one dollars.

"Go to hell Rukia!" Gin shouted, Rukia glowered at him. If looks could kill Gin would have been lit on fire.

"Yo mama!" Rukia fired back.

Oh no she didn't.

With that last statement lingering in the air Rukia stomped her way from the Mess Hall. Everything was silent again. Renji was the first to speak.

"Seriously, can someone pass the bacon?"

Gin really infuriated her. That fox-faced pain in the ass! Rukia was so heated she was shaking, she would kick Gin's ass if she weren't afraid he'd kill her. Knowing Gin he probably would kill her, revive her, and then kill her again.

Meanwhile, Gin had stormed from the Mess Hall using the back entrance. He let out a fury of obscenities and he didn't give two flying fucks that he was in front of some little kids. By the time he left the Mess Hall, he was certain he'd have to put his whole paycheck in the swear jar.

Its not like he cared.

At this point, he'd give his left testicle to tear into Rukia's ass! Gin Ichimaru had never hit a woman in his life, but goddammit, Rukia was pushing it! That crazy bitch was on some other shit! Gin wanted to know what kind of weed Rukia was smoking because she must be out of her rabbit-ass mind to talk to him like that! Now she was just asking for it...even though he did provoke her. Still, he didn't think she'd go postal. As he walked he felt a slight throb in his pants, he scowled at the air. His little rant with Rukia had turned him on.

Yes. Unfortunately.

Was it the fact that she wasn't afraid of him? Was it the fact that she was hot when she cussed? Or was it the fact that Gin was a bit of a masochist and loved a dominating woman? Either way, Gin was not happy about his body's reaction to that raven-haired midget! He stalked back to the boys cabin, he had some thinking to do.

*later that day*

Izuru went back to the boys cabin. He hadn't seen eye nor hair of Gin all day. When he entered, he saw Gin sitting cross-legged on his bunk pouting. Izuru sighed. There was just no hope for peace.

"Hey Gin, Yammamoto wants to see you in the kitchen." Izuru informed him, Gin rolled his eyes. He knew this must have something to do with his fight with Rukia that morning. Somehow he'd find a way to blame this whole situation on her. He began to make his way back to Mess Hall.

In the girls cabin, Isane had told Rukia that Yammamoto wanted to see her in the kitchen. She scoffed, Yammamoto probably wanted to fire her over what happened at breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen, Rukia scowled when she saw Gin sitting on the counter. She examined the room with no Yammamoto in sight. Suddenly she was shoved in and the door slammed behind her. Rukia turned and pounded her fists on the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rukia demanded, she heard Soifon laugh on the other side of the door.

"You two are gonna work out your differences." She heard someone say, it sounded like...Ikkaku!

On the other side of the door, Isane, Izuru, Soifon, Ikkaku, Renji, and Orhime were doubled over in laughter. This was an intervention! Planned by none other than Yammamoto. He really didn't want to fire his favorite consolers, so maybe he could force them to like each other. He enlisted the help of the other consolers in his plan.

That old fart trapped them in a little-ass room.

"You assholes! Let me out of here!" Gin demanded striding over to the door and kicking it with all his might. He'd rather cut off his own wang then make peace with Rukia!

"Nope. Not until you work it out. We'll be going to the lake in the meantime." Isane laughed, Gin's experssion turned black. He was going to kill every single one of the when got out of here.

"We'll be back in...a few hours." Izuru laughed, the pair heard footsteps disappear from the door. Gin balled up his fists. Of all the things to go wrong in his life, this was by far the worst.

Locked in a kitchen with a psycho woman who had it in for him.

Oh joy.

Rukia's lip curled into a tight frown. She didn't care that she was short, she find a way to stick her foot up Isane's Amazon ass. Hell, she could use a stepladder.

"Great..." Gin growled turning away from the door. Rukia turned to him with murder in her eyes.

"Its your fault we're trapped." Rukia commented, Gin snorted.

"What the fuck ever! How about this, grow a few feet, then get on my level, you hobbit." Gin said hotly, Rukia arched an eyebrow.

Hobbit?

That last statement caused hell to appear across Rukia's face. She'd SHOW Gin hobbit! Rukia snatched a rolling pin off the counter and...

WHAM!

She cracked Gin across the forehead with the wooden rolling pin. Rukia shuddered, it felt good to finally bust that fox-faced son of a bitch. He wanted her to get on his level? Hell no! Rukia decieded to knock him down a few pegs. Gin toppled off the counter and scrambled to his feet.

Alright, Rukia wanted a fight...Gin would give her a fucking fight! Snatching a spatual off the counter, Gin swatted it across the back of Rukia's neck. Rukia winced at the sting, but retaliated with quick smacks with the rolling pin to the top of Gin's head. Although short, Rukia could jump remarkably high.

They both knew they reached an all-time low when they began to attack each other with kitchen utensils.

Wicked: Watch out! Gin's got a spatula! HAHAHAH!

Awesome: Wow.

Lemony: LOL, this was based off something that actually happened to me! BTW readers, the next chapter will be 'Reviewers Choice' so whatever you want to happen be sure to tell me in your reviews. Peace Out!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemony:** YAY! We fixed our computer…temporarily…

**Wicked:** Better late than never in my opinion.

**Awesome:** And now *drum roll* we have chapters for you!

**Lemony:** BTW *WARNING* This chapter contains lemons, if that offends you, why the heck are you reading this?

Chapter 9

"You are NOT getting out of this kitchen alive! Do you hear me?" Rukia hollered as she took cover behind the counter island. Somehow the fight between Gin and Rukia had escalated (if that where even possible). Within thirty minutes of being locked in the kitchen, Gin and Rukia had physically attacked each other. At first, Gin felt bad about hitting a girl, but then again, she drew first blood so this was self-defense. Rukia had her back to the counter listening for any signs of movement.

Complete and utter silence filled the kitchen.

Rukia had armed herself with cups of pudding and was ready to hurl them at Gin. She had a pot over her head for safety, just in case Gin decided to throw a jar of mayonnaise or something. Somehow, the couple had forgone hitting each other with kitchen utensils and began to pummel one another with whatever food was on hand.

This wasn't a food fight…

It was a food WAR!

Rukia slowly peered her head around the counter, she saw Gin sliding across the floor in his knees wielding a bag of sugar!

Rukia tried to take cover back behind the counter, but it was too late. Gin chucked the entire bag of sugar and it exploded across her mid-section. The heavy bag managed to knock the wind out Rukia, but she would quite. Rising to her full height, Rukia began fling the cups of pudding at Gin. She connected squarely on his forehead.

With vanilla pudding dripping down his face, Gin took cover behind the pantry door. So far he was already cover with splattered food, but then again, so was Rukia. Gin scanned the pantry for anything he could use as ammunition, he smirked when he saw a couple of boxes of cereal.

Gin ripped opened the box began to scoop handfuls of cereal, he waited to see if he heard anything.

All was silent, Gin could make out some heavy breathing, but that was about it. He carefully maneuvered around the pantry door and searched the kitchen for movement. His steady aim moving for place to place with cereal in hand ready to clobber Rukia.

Surely enough, Rukia popped up from behind the counter slinging sticks of butter. Gin retaliated by chucking the cereal. The sticky butter covered Gin's shirt, while Fruit Loops rained down on Rukia. She scowled, and ducked back behind the counter. Rukia moved like a marine in training as she somersaulted across the floor avoiding the onslaught of cereal being flung her way. She managed to make it and take shelter behind the refrigerator door.

"You can't have cereal without milk!" Rukia shouted, Gin tried to find someplace to hide. But it was too late, Rukia had already whirled a cartoon of milk his was, to make matters worse, the little hellcat opened it!

It landed directly on the floor in front of Gin and the milk went flying up and splashed him. It was like a milk-bomb. The white liquid was all over the floor and Gin had slipped on it trying to run away. He hit the floor and more milk was sent flying, Rukia couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Gin said spitting out milk that flew into his mouth, Rukia didn't answer instead she kept laughing. While Rukia was laughing, Gin managed to sneak up on her with a full bag of flour! He crept behind the fridge door and poured the most of the bag over Rukia's head, her laughter ceased and her expression turned dark. She snatched a jar of pickles from the fridges and stood.

Now the two were eye to eye. Gin held the flour, ready to fire. Rukia was also ready…

This was now a stand-off.

Silence filled the kitchen, the only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing. Gin's nostrils were flaring, and Rukia's eyes held murder. Just then, her murderous glare went over to the sink…

"_Yes! The spray gun!"_ Rukia thought, Gin followed her eyes and immediately made a mad dash for the sink. Rukia jumped over the counter island and got the sink just as Gin did. The pair fought valiantly for the spray gun, but they only successed in drenching each other!

Once the spray gun was out of their hands, the wild water wet everything within reach. But the madness didn't stop, Gin had finally stopped wrestling with Rukia and scrambled for a bottle of ketchup on the nearby counter. Rukia managed to get hold of the spray gun and aimed it directly at Gin. Gin opened the ketchup, ready to squirt it at Rukia.

Silence once again.

They had each other. Gin with the ketchup and Rukia with the spray gun.

The question was: who would fire first?

Gin was heaving, they had barely been trapped in the kitchen a good forty-five minutes and he was already covered from head to toe in food and drenched with water. Rukia was the only girl who get him so wiled up! She was a smart-ass, snotty, little hellcat who infuriated Gin beyond reason! Gin looked her up and down, Rukia was covered in God knows what; she looked like some beautiful, wild creature.

Rukia was gritting her teeth, she was waiting for Gin to squirt the ketchup all over her so then she had an excuse to soak him. Suddenly Gin dropped the bottle of ketchup onto the floor, Rukia was taken aback by the gesture. Slowly, she lowered the spray gun.

Now empty-handed, the pair gawked at each other. Gin's eyes where wide open and Rukia looked into them. Red eyes meet blue eyes as they waited for the other to do something. Gin was perfectly still meanwhile Rukia was trembling. What the hell was going hell? They looked like to animals ready to pounce on the latter.

And then they kissed. (**Lemony: **didn't see that coming)

Gin pulled Rukia roughly against him, snagging her around the waist. He savagely invaded her mouth not giving her a chance to breathe. Not that Rukia cared, she was equally aggressive. She bit down hard on Gin's lower lip, breaking the skin instantly. Gin roughly hoisted Rukia onto the nearby counter and forcibly spread her legs.

One way or another, their little feud was ending NOW!

Gin was like a primal, feral beast as he attacked Rukia's mouth. He pulled away and growled down at her, she was like some beautiful, wild creature! In the short time their mouths left contact, Rukia and Gin where fighting with each other trying to rip off the others clothing. Shreds of clothes decorated the floor and popped buttons from shorts went flying in every direction. All the while, Gin and Rukia were tongue wrestling.

"I hate you, Rukia!" Gin snarled at her,

"I hate you too, Gin." Rukia responded as she pulled him for a devastating kiss. Gin mind was in a haze, he was still in his predatory state ready to take Rukia. His hands groped at her roughly, kneading them and squeezing them as tightly as he could inside her bra. Meanwhile Rukia had freed Gin's cock from its cotton confines and fisted him for all she was worth using the pre-cum as lubrication. Gin grunted once he felt Rukia's tiny hand wrap around him and grip him with amazing strength. Her other hand had found its way to his head, pulling at silver strands of hair determined to pull them out at the roots. Gin dug his fingers into Rukia's sides pressing down hard hell-bent on leaving some bruises. He released his vice-grip hold on Rukia and forcibly pulled her legs together and pulled her shorts from her body. The underwear weren't spared either; Gin looped his fingers around the sides and tore the delicate to shreds. All the while, Rukia was kicking her dainty feet, landing prefect powerful blows to Gin's exposed chest. Gin let out a frustrated sound as he grasped Rukia by the ankles and forcibly spread her legs. Rukia gasped as the cold air hit her sensitive core. Gin positioned himself in front of her and mercilessly filled her to the hilt. Rukia froze at the relentless invasion. Gin didn't give her a moment to adjust as he began to fuck her with unforgiving force. He pistoned in and out of the raven-haired girl, driving his hips forward determined to tear Rukia in half. Rukia locked her legs around Gin's waist and increased the pressure, squeezing the life out of him. Rukia heard his back crack, and once she heard that sound, Gin sped up his ministrations. Rukia's hands latched onto his back, racking her nails down his flesh thus drawing blood. Gin winced at the pain, but welcomed it. Rukia was the most beautiful, wild, animalist woman he had every met.

And it made him impossibly aroused.

So Rukia wanted to tear at his back, eh? Gin wasn't about to take that. He heaved Rukia upwards and body-slammed her onto the counter island in the process sending dishes shattering on the floor. Gin continued to pump in and out of moaning Rukia, his cock being hugged by her silk insides. Rukia was surprised she enjoyed being manhandled.

Did that make her a masochist? Was it wrong that she liked it rough?

Gin's aching length finally hit her sweet spot and Rukia shrieked. Gin looked down at her and an evil smiled stretched across his face.

"You like that?" He breathed down at her, Rukia had snapped her eyes shut. She refused to acknowledge Gin. This enraged the silver-haired man and he plowed into that spot with as much force as he could muster. Gin growled as he continued to tear into Rukia's hot little body. All words seemed to vanish from the younger Kuchiki's vocabulary. All she could do was moan and insult him.

"I…hate…you so…much…" Rukia breathed thru gritted teeth as she felt increased pressure beneath her naval. Gin reamed himself into Rukia's burning heat, swearing under his breath. At this point, all pride was ripped from Rukia as she began to call out Gin's name, begging for more, and begging for him to finish her. Gin was muttering incoherently as he felt Rukia's hot sheath clamp down on him. His head rolled back as he felt his pleasure spike with Rukia's sugary walls choking his cock.

"Oh fuck…" Gin groaned as Rukia's silkiness clutched him.

Lying flat across the counter, Rukia couldn't do anything once her orgasm took hold. She screamed so loud someone might have though Gin was beating her…and he was…but she love it. Slippery wetness coated Gin's cock as he put in the final few thrusts. His eyes rolled into the back of his head once his balls tightened and fired bullet after bullet of hot release deep inside Rukia's warmth. Gin sighed at looked down at the flushed faced Rukia, she was actually smiling at him…Gin couldn't speak and all Rukia could do was sigh.

"Truce…" Rukia uttered tiredly,

"Truce." Gin breathed.

In the end, there are no winners in the ongoing battle of the sexes.

**Lemony:** And that's the end, hope you enjoyed. And I'll leave the rest to your imaginations.

**Wicked:** The food fight sounds fun.

**Awesome:** Don't even think about it you two.

**Lemony&Wicked:** What?

REVIEW


End file.
